To Thaw a Frozen Heart
by morethanjustfangirling
Summary: A story of sisters told in a different light. ONE SHOT. HOGWARTS AU


The darkness loomed over the rooftiles of beauxbatons academy of witchcraft and wizardry. Faint moonlight from the thin crescent line of light across the evening sky created ghastly shadows across the high tainted windows. All the stone torches were cold and empty as well as the marble corridors that ,in daylight, was usually packed with all sorts of activity. The wind howled and groaned through some open windows in the dormitories, where hundreds of young ladies were sound asleep in their beds. It was very unlikely that a soul was lurking about at this ungodly hour, yet there seemed to be one girl that didn't seem to know this.

Her pointed shoes briskly passed each room so fast she faded into a silver blur, not even making the slightest squeek on the castle's highly polished floors. She wore a long sleeved emerald dress with hemmed fringes and coal black sleeves that traveled up her neck. A purple cloak was draped on her head and shoulders, covering most of her face except for a pair of dazzling crystal blue eyes. Under the cover of shadows and moonlight her cloak was leeched of all its warm color, and the effect made her look like a creature crafted from darkness. The only thing wrong with the picture, is that on her hands she wore light blue velvet gloves that reached past her wrists.

Her prescence seemed to bring a greater chill into the winter evening air. And at every corridor she passed there ws a hint of frost for every footstep she made although it melts away as her foot lifts off the ground. Her expression did not faze at this though, and she maintained a hard cold glare.

After what it seemed like twenty turns and passageways the floor turned into mudbricks crawling with vines. She finally halted in front of a set of double oak doors that were at least 30 feet tall, with the school logo embossed in gold at its right door. She gingerly brushed her fingers on the handle before turning it open. It made no sound as the ancient wood swung to reveal a huge stone spiral staircase that rose higher than the girl's eyes could see.

Instead of climbing the stairs she turned her attention to the marble block of the last step. She took out a wand from her dress and tapped the block in a certain repeating pattern that formed a small star and muttered " _Lendrum_ ". A low rumble shuddered the entire room and the entire staircase suddenly twisted and twirled counter clockwise with ease despite its ancient demeanor. The rumbling stopped and what was once the lower staircase revealed a silver set of doors. The girl opened the door instantly and without hesitation barged in, and she found herself in a long narrow corridor leading into an open doorway.

The moment she entered the silver doors she heard traces of a conversation, "-My dear, The Ministry is already setting out the best searchmen to recover the vessel and they are all going to try their best to rescue all who were on it." The voice belonged to the school's headmaster, Madame Roxanne, who as a matter of fact was half human and half giant who's height was twice as her own. Muffled crying erupted from the room.

Something inside her heart twisted as soon as she heard those sobs, it belonged to Anna, her little sister, who was always cheerful even in hard times. But now wasn't one of those times. She walked into the hallway, each footstep echoing in dull thuds on the stone walls.

All the crying and chatter ceased as she finally strode in the room, a string of tension in the air as she gazed her icy blue eyes on Anna's own shade of emerald blue.

Anna's eyes were rimmed with red and puffy, one of her hands was clutched on a used tissue while the other was wiping another on her nose. Hair was falling on her face from a hastily done braid and she was wearing an overcoat over her silk nightgown.

She looked at her with such love and sadness with those big eyes the girl immediately knew something was horribly wrong. And she was about to find out.

"Anna, may I speak to your sister for a moment." Anna nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off her older sister. With one swift motion Madame Roxanne was up and briskly leading her out into the corridor and out of earshot.

"Elsa." The headmistress's deep brown eyes met with her icy blue. Her voice was steely calm, Elsa knew something was definitely wrong.

"Headmistress," She stammered, catching her breath from the long run.

"It is my dearest regret to inform you.." Her french accent was thick and it caught onto the words like fishing hooks and Elsa was slightly leaning in to understand what she was about to say.

She inhaled sharply and continued, "The ship in which your parents were on in their way back to Arandelle was caught in a middle of a great storm. We fear that no one has heard from the vessel since they last sailed from the harbor. And perhaps.." The giant's eyes were glassy and glistening with tears escaping in the corners of her eyes.

Elsa felt as if the ground beneath her feet was swooped out from under her and reformed once again to slam her onto the ceiling. Her fingers started to tingle underneath her gloves and she felt cool tears slipping down her cheeks, though she did not remember crying. She heard Madame Roxanne saying something about the Ministry sending their best searchers but her voice seemed to be coming from a million miles away.

Frost was seeping up the walls in jagged crack like patterns rimmed with gray and silver. They pooled at her feet and spread out around her. The tingling in her hands seemed to be getting stronger in every second that passed between the them and time seemed to slow down.

The door to the study opened shyly, revealing Anna's shilouette on the marble walls.

"Elsa?"

Elsa started to run. Away from the news about her parents, away from Madame Roxanne's shocked expression, away from her little sister. She lost count how many turns she passed, but she didn't care. The farther away she was from Anna, the better. She was slipping, like thread being unwound from its spool. She felt a swirl of emotions tugging at her heart, and the more she thought about it the more she felt herself twisting into a knot.

 _Don't feel. Don't feel._ She blinked away her tears and concentrated on trying to get back to her room. _Don't feel. Don't feel!_ Her breathing hitched and her body racked with small sobs. Her feet ached in her tightly fitting shoes and the floor freezed beneath her feet. She tucked her hands to her chest and pulled the cloak tighter around herself.

She didn't know how long she had been running but all of a sudden she was back in her quarters.

Unlike the other students, she had an entire room all to herself. It was simply decorated , with a four poster bed, a desk with a matching mahogany chair, a book case, and a trunk with all Elsa's belongings. A window by the far wall that overlooked into the castle grounds was hidden beneath thick red velvet curtains laced with thin golden ropes.

Elsa shut the door behind her and locked it firmly in place. When she was sure no one followed her she sank down to her knees slowly with her back against the faded white paint of her bedroom door. She hasn't stopped crying, despite her efforts and promises. She knotted her hands into fists and hugged her knees tightly, biting her lip until it was numb. The tingling in her fingers was overwhelming, her arms shook trying to control the power that lie neath her skin. Then she realized she could let it go now. The borders of her room was guarded heavily with magic put there by her own father, making the ice she would sometimes accidentally create not seep out into the corridors or upper floors.

She let the spool of thread holding her back unravel completely. She took off her gloves and threw them across the room.

Crystals of ice escaped from her fingers and froze midair, hovering above her like white halos. Flurries of snow fell from the ceiling, dusting her room with a layer of white powder. Frost laced from her body across the floor and up the walls, painting the wood with broken patterns. The braziers on the wall froze completely, the frost that laced the top looked like old cobwebs. Outside, the snow was beginning to fall, the snowflakes dull and gray like the ones falling in her room.

Elsa sobbed in her knees, feeling empty inside. She loved her parents so much, just as any child would love their own. And to lose them at these times and at such a young age was truly devastating. Images flickered in her minds eye. Her father's smile, her mother's laugh, family picnicks outside the open gates, and little Anna skipping through the dandelion meadows.

 _Anna._

Elsa loved her sister more than any other person in the entire world. She would do anything to protect her, even if it meant shutting her out and avoiding her as much as possible. It was the price she had to pay everyday since the accident, protecting Anna from herself. From her curse. The tears ceased to flow now, and she was numb all over, but it wasn't because of the cold.

"Elsa?" A muffled voice came from behind the door.

Elsa perked her head up slightly. _Anna._

"Please, I know you're in there.. The headmistress is asking where you've gone." Her tone was light, although it held a great sadness underneath her words.

Elsa gritted her teeth, she longed to comfort her sister, to hug her tight and never let go, to tell her that she will be right there for her, that they would go through this tradgedy together.

But that never happened.

Anna chuckled lightly, although it still had the same sadness. "She says have courage.. A-and Im trying to.." Her voice cracked slightly and Elsa knew she was trying very hard to keep her voice steady.

 _Oh Anna_ … She shut her eyes, and a lone tear from her eyelashes slipped down her cheek.

"I'm right here for you.."

Elsa fought back a sob and slammed her hands on the frozen floor. Surprisingly it made no sound but frost shot from her fingers and intertwined in irregular patterns. She flinched at the sudden outburst and she pulled her arms back ,hugging herself.

"Just let me in.."

 _I can't._

"We only have eachother… Its just you and me.."

 _Im sorry._

"What are we gonna do?"

Elsa opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. _So sorry._

"D-do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa cocked her head to the side, as if hoping to see her sister's face through the slab of wood that separated them from eachother.

Ever since Anna was a child she always pestered Elsa to come outside during the winter and they would build a snowman together. The way she said it was so innocent it tore right through her.

She couldn't take it anymore, she closed her eyes and hugged her knees tightly once again, letting her racked sobs escape her.

She had to at least let Anna know she was feeling something.


End file.
